


Vignettes

by CirrusGrey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Milo Murphy's Law, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, collection, cw: swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: A collection of scenes between various characters that I haven't been able to develop into full stories.Most recent update - Ch 9, MCU: Various Stucky





	1. GO: Kidnapped

*CROWLEY? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING? WE NEED YOU TO--* 

“No can do, sorry. My week’s fully booked.”

*NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO? WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY FIND MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT?*

“Oh, nothing all  _ that  _ important. I just,  y'know, kidnapped an angel. I intend to have fun with him before I finish him off. Not bad, yeah?”

*OH! WELL, CARRY ON, THEN. IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU GETTING BACK TO THE MORE TRADITIONAL ASPECTS OF YOUR JOB.*

“Oh, it's good to be back, believe you me.”

*CLICK!* The line went dead.

Crowley dropped the smirk he had been wearing for the duration of the conversation and wandered into the bedroom, slumping down next to the form reclining on the bed.

“Well, Az? How do you think I handled that, hm?”

No response. Crowley sighed. It had been three days now and the angel was still comatose. Crowley was no doctor, but he knew that wasn't a good sign.

“Oh, Az,” Crowley muttered. “What the hell am I going to do with you? Wake up, please?”

There was no reaction from the angel. Crowley sighed again, stood up, and wandered to the kitchen. He needed a drink.


	2. GO: Important Questions

As always, it's when they're drunk in the back room of the bookshop that Aziraphale brings up the  _ really  _ important questions. 

“How  _ did  _ you fall, anyway?”

“Oh, you know the old story - you try to hang with the higher-ups to be cool, it starts with small stuff, tagging your name on the golden gates and things, next thing you know you're nicking Gabriel’s holy sword....”

“You stole Gabriel’s sword?"

“Might have. Might have. I'm not saying I  _ didn't,  _ I'm just saying he might get a bit pissed if someone brings it up again.”

They both grinned at that, and gave a silent toast to annoying their superiors.


	3. GO: Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can't put it any better than that. Especially not to you.”

“Crowley, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I only _meant -_ ”

“Oh, I know quite well what you meant. How could a demon possibly understand love?”

“Actually what I meant was ‘how could I possibly get such a snarky, sarcastic bastard to be quiet long enough for me to explain it to him,’ but we can go with yours if it makes you feel better.”

“...What?”

“It would be impossible for me to have known you for six thousand years and _not_ know you understand love.”

“Oh.”

“Beyond the fact that you obviously love the human race very much, there's the fact that you very clearly reciprocate my feelings for you.”

“Your -”

“Yes. Didn't you kno-”

Crowley kissed him.


	4. SP: Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has apparently become a headcanon of mine that Gracious tells bad knock-knock jokes all the time. Oh well.

They were in the middle of a hunt when Gracious decided to bug Donegan with bad jokes sent by text.

_Knock knock_

No reply.

_You're supposed to say who's there_

Nothing.

_Donut_

…

_Donut leave me hanging, dude!_

…

_Are you OK?_

…

_Donegan?_

…

_Did you get knocked out again?_

…

_Oh fuck_


	5. MML: Fungus Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where this would fit into the episode, but it would have been really adorable if it had happened.

Milo, Dakota, Orton, and Diogee were sneaking through an alley at the back of a local store. They had lost contact with Cavendish some time ago in the rush to avoid the Pistachion guards, and were trying to find him before they went back in time to stop the Nutjobbers before they started. Milo suddenly pointed ahead to the main street and started waving frantically. “There he is!” he shouted, “Cavendish!”

Cavendish spun to face them. “Finally!” he exclaimed, jogging over to join them. “Where did you four get to?”

Before he could join the group, Dakota grabbed a discarded iron bar from the ground and drew it back over his shoulder, preparing to swing. “Hold on a second,” he growled, “how do we know you're really you?”

“Excuse me?” Cavendish asked, affronted.

“We haven't seen you in hours! You could be a Pistachion for all we know!”

Orton grabbed Milo's arm and pulled him behind Dakota, giving Cavendish a suspicious look.

Cavendish scoffed at their reactions. “That's ridicul-”

Dakota cut him off. “What's the first thing I said to you when we met?”

“Honestly, Dakota, is this really-”

“What's the first thing I said?!?”

Cavendish blushed. “ ‘Oh thank goodness, the Bureau finally got its act together and got me an attractive partner.’ ”

Milo and Orton exchanged a glance and started to giggle. Dakota dropped the iron bar and threw his arms wide, advancing on Cavendish. “Cav! It really is you!”

Cavendish tried to push him away. “Alright now, that's quite enough of that.”

Dakota managed to bat Cavendish’s hands away and wrap him in a bear hug. “I was worried about you.”

Cavendish hesitated, then freed one of his arms to pat Dakota on the head. “I was worried too. I'm glad you're okay. But shouldn't we be moving on? We have a world to save.”

Dakota let him go immediately, focusing back onto the Pistachion problem. “Right! Let's go!” 

And off they went.


	6. GO: Every Time a Bell Rings...

Crowley leaned across the bookshop’s counter, trying to draw Aziraphale's attention away from his newly acquired book. “Soooo....” he said. “I saw that movie again last night.”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale flipped a page. “Which one?”

“That one where that guy gets to see what would have happened if he'd never existed? Old movie, lots of people’ve spoofed it?”

“You mean ‘It's a Wonderful Life’? Oh no....”

Crowley grinned as he pulled a bell out of his pocket. “‘Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings!’” he quoted.

“Do you really have to do this every year?”

Crowley shook the bell. It's merry jingle was lost in the loud POOF that accompanied Aziraphale's wings springing into existence. 

Aziraphale huffed as he winched them back in. “Crowley! Stop it!”

Crowley was laughing. “Not until it stops being funny.”

“So never, then.”

“Never.” And he rang the bell again. 


	7. GO: Salt

“Whoops!”

Aziraphale had bumped the table on his way passed, knocking over the salt cellar. He absent-mindedly grabbed a pinch of the spilled salt and tossed it over his left shoulder. Right into Crowley’s face. The demon spluttered. 

"Hey, angel? Next time you want me to leave you alone, you can just tell me. No need to toss seasonings at me.”

Aziraphale just laughed and swept the rest of the salt back into the shaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because spilled salt is supposedly evil and throwing it over your left shoulder banishes demons? Yeah, I don't know why I know that superstition.


	8. The Librarians: Trapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, so apologies if it's a little OOC - I'm not as comfortable writing these characters' mannerisms as I am with other fandoms.

A hand on a face, fingers twining in hair, lips against lips - he had wanted this for  _ so _ long, and to find out that the other felt the same way - 

He pulled Ezekiel closer. It may have been frustrating at first, may have delayed the mission, but there was nothing like being trapped in a confined space to get people to spill their feelings about each other. He would thank his lucky stars, later, that they had gotten locked in this room together. 

Jake froze, and pulled back slightly. Ezekiel opened his eyes. 

“Is something wrong?”

“Ezekiel Jones doesn't get locked in a room unless he wants to be there.”

The thief had the grace to blush.

“Uhh… yeah. I'm sorry.”

Jake laughed.

“Sorry? Are you kidding me? That was genius!” he pulled Ezekiel into another kiss.

Ezekiel blinked at him when they broke apart. “You're not angry?” 

“At myself for not realizing you tricked me sooner? Yeah, I'm a bit annoyed. At you? Of course not. We needed a chance to talk without interruptions, and you arranged it. In your own, rather convoluted, but clever, way.”

“Oh.” Ezekiel grinned. “I suppose I should get us out of here so we can find the others.”

“Probably,” Jake had barely finished speaking before Ezekiel was at the door. It was open in under ten seconds. “Okay then,” he continued, “let's go.”

Ezekiel, true to his thieving nature, stole another kiss before leaving.


	9. MCU: Various Stucky

"So... I guess you kinda outrank me now, huh? Captain?"

"Don't you dare."

"What?"

"Don't you dare start treating me as an authority figure, Buck, I don't think my ego could stand it."

Bucky laughed and elbowed him. "You don't gotta worry about that, punk. I know you too well to ever follow your orders."

Steve grinned. "Good."

  
~~~

  
"My god. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"I've seen you look in a mirror."

Steve broke into peels of bright laughter and pulled Bucky into a brief kiss.

"God, that's so cheesy."

Bucky laughed too.

"C'mon, we'd better get up or someone'll get suspicious."

  
~~~

  
Peggy leaned over Steve’s shoulder to look at his sketchpad. "Who are you drawing?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Bucky, my best friend. He's in the field somewhere, fighting with the 107th. Hopefully I'll be able to introduce you at some point."

"What's he like?"

"Well... a lot like me, in some ways. Very different, in others. He was the one who used to pull me out of fights I couldn't win. You'll like him. My mother always used to say he had stars in his eyes."

...

Much later, after Steve had returned from the ice, after the Winter Soldier had appeared from the aether and vanished once more, she sighed and smiled from her bed in the nursing home.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"What?"

"I've known for a long time, I knew back when you were getting on that plane, I just... didn't want to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your heart's not mine, Steve, it never has been. It belongs to the boy with stars in his eyes."

  
~~~

  
Natasha squinted at Steve over her beer. "You know, you've never really talked about him much."

Steve turned to her, startled. "What?"

"You've told stories, but always in relation to the other Howling Commandos. No details. The others, I feel like I practically know them - Carter's bravery, Jones’ daring, Dumdum's humor - but not him."

"What is there to say? He came crashing into my life at age thirteen, the best friend I've ever known. He matched my enthusiasm for getting into trouble, but was far better at getting out of it. When he enlisted, I followed him to the battlefield, and when I became America's golden boy, he followed me to glory. And then he died."

He was silent for a moment.

"And then I died. And then I met you."

Nat frowned. "You loved him, didn't you." It wasn't a question. 

Steve's jaw clenched and he looked down. "Love. There's nothing past tense about it."

  
~~~

  
"Bucky. I've been beating my head against the wall for weeks now, trying to come up with the perfect vows that express how much you mean to me.... but I can't. You are my world. My love for you has been shaped and tempered by so many years, so many losses and reunions, that it is impossible for me to express everything I feel for you. So I'll make you a promise instead, one that I know is true and will always  _ be _ true: I'm with you till the end of the line."

Bucky smiled and gave Steve's hands a gentle squeeze.

"I think it says a lot about our relationship that after weeks of revisions, I wrote pretty much the same thing. I won't bore everyone rehashing it." There were a few chuckles from the wedding guests. "I'm with you till the end of the line, Steve."


End file.
